First Time For Regrets
by WaveAssassin VII
Summary: Madara knows he owns Itachi, but what happans when he wants to let go of the past and it comes to haunt his new love life with Deidara? Meanwhile, Itachi takes revenge on Madara and figures the best way: To exspose the identity of 'Tobi'. Mada/Dei, some Sas/Dei, Kisa/Ita flash back Mada/Ita M-rate for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: How? How can I escape the dark raven that is not under my control? How can I escape the raven of the past, present, and future?...**_

* * *

**I usually think of things right at the top of my head. ^-^ Enjoy!**

**Lovers of MadaIta,Mada/TobiDei don't hate...just enjoy your ice cream and read. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!(I wish though)**

_**Madara's room (Akatsuki Den)/**_

* * *

"Leave my presence at once! Start the meeting; I'll be there shortly..." Madara groaned an order out at the sore Pain.

Madara rolled over on his side refusing to act on what he said. He was in deep dissatisfaction! Even as the true leader of the Akatsuki, first Uchiha to walk this earth, and terrorizer of Konaha he was always displeased. Within the Akatsuki he had many play things indead but they all failed to satisfy him.

Kisame: He wouldn't touch.

Zetsu: Was sexed in (of course)

Hidan: Loved it, savored it, throw it away. No use for someone with a tolerance and love for pain.

Konan: Oh, ho ho ho ho...Useless but 50% pleasure.

Sasori: (If the guy had a hole...)

Kakuzu: Don't ever, ever test my abilities again!...

Deidara...

Madara sighed thinking of the girlish blond. Thanks to his disguise, "Tobi" the boy seemed to be entertainment. And he was always tempted to pay him back for those explosions. But...once he saw him cry...it seemed all over. Madara was absolutly in love with Deidara. And Madara cursed himself for doing so...but Deidara was beautiful. Madara chuckled thinking of the "punishment" given to Pain for his crude comment about the bouquet of white roses left at Deidara's front door. Pain will most defiantly feel pain in the morning and mornings to come. Madara sat up with a sigh dressing himself very slowly. Then the only thing that made him burst into uncontrollable laughter was that Raven-crazed member. Konan then came in through the door quietly, perhaps because the "Leader" was late, or Madara's sharp hors laughter. Madara turned his head abruptly to the woman with an icy gaze. Konan jumped slightly and gulped. "_Darn it Yahiko! Next time, shut up!" _she thought.

"Lord Madara, the meeting has started." she bowed and took of her leave immediately. Madara groaned at the term "Lord" but thought of "Master" on another's lips. Madara swept up his mask and left his room of torture. "Itachi Uchiha." was the last thing on his mind

* * *

**I plan to make each character in this story have their own part. ^-^ This is my first fanfic. I'm very fond of MadaIta! **

**Please comment! Starting on Part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Part 2 is finally here! (2 hours to think about next part) Now it's Itachi's turn!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!(wish I did,though.)**

_**Itachi's Bedroom/Akatsuki Den**_

_"Madara S-Sensei? I-I finally earned my head band...are you proud?" He turned as though inturupted then flashed a brilliant smile._

_"Yes, Itachi. I'm very proud." His soft hand patted on my head. Then slowly wondered to my chin...then those lips upon my neck. Then a grin._

_A flock of ravens flow over head, I turned my gaze to them. Then back down...blood? I turned and saw him._

_"I'm very proud." That sentence echoed. Then two no, four hands! Four familiar hands! Caressing squeezing, fingering...I tried to scream put the words never left. My eyes were blurry with tears._

_"Sen...sei?"_

_"Very proud."_

_"_MADARA!" Itachi darted forward screaming, which probably awoke every Akatsuki member in the den.

"Uhn...Itachi-sama? Are you alright?" questioned the sleep dazed Kisame. Itachi inhaled and exhaled heavily as though the air was being robbed from him. Now Kisame was awake and worried. This only happens after meetings when Tobi's there. The guy acts like a silly child that brings a smile to (at least Zetsu, Kisame and Deidara's) face. But sometimes Kismae catches Tobi starring at Itachi, or makes a joke about headbands. Then he looks at Itachi who is cool, calm and "elegant" turn pale and shivering. At first Kisame thought that was a way of Itachi to contain laughter...but with these cycle of nightmares plaguing his secret love he knew that Tobi had a hand in this.

"Fool!" Itachi spat out "I'm a love crazy fool..." Itachi was hugging his pillow as if for dear life. He didn't mind Kisame watching his cool character crumble...it felt...safe. Kiseame rubbed Itachi's back as would a best friend.

"Itachi-sama, are you alright?" Kisame asked. Itachi took a deep breath and let out. He looked at Kisame and smiled one of those rare smiles.

"Just the past." he murmured.

"The past?" Kisame repeated as though confused," when has the murder of the Uchihas' bothered you?"

Itachi swallowed hard. "Oh I was just thinking of my little brother..." he lied with a sinister smirk.

"That brat that has a crush on the Kyubi brat?" Kisame chuckled slightly,"Yes...their relationship _is_ a nightmare! Hah!" Itachi laughed along, but he disagreed, he thought their relationship was passionate. Unlike him and a certain person whom shall not be named in his presence. Kisame looked at Itachi, his eyes were of precious rubies that glistened. And his smooth raven-blue hair was wonderful as well. Kisame could only wonder why Deidara hates Itachi so...

"Itachi..." Kisame whispered not paying attention to his hand on his secret crush. Itachi abruptly turned his head to meet Kisame's beady eyes. A gasped hitched in his throat as Kisame lowered his face to his. Their lips nearly inches apart, "_WHAT ON SIX PATHS IS HE THINKING?!"_ Itachi's thoughts screamed. But for some reason, Itachi couldn't urge himself to move and slowly offered his lips. Kisame couldn't believe it! This was it! "_This is it...I'm...going to kiss Itachi-sama..."_ Then like the Devil on earth there was the loudest KA-BOOM! And CRASH! from the outside of the room. Itachi jumped away, and Kisame looked at the door. Both embarrassed. Kisame sniffed the air and turned on the light.

"Kisame! You're going to go out there in you pajamas?" Itachi yelled at the fisshman running out the door.

"Hell yeah!" Kisame jumped in excitment pulling Itachi out of bed. "I~smell~gunpowder." Kisame sang. Itachi squeezed the skin between his eyes. "...Deidara and Sasori..." he growled, now irritated.

**?Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for 3! Comments everyone! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

***20 fox drum roll* Part 3 is finally here! (typed after 2nd part completed) I'm happy with how this is progressing ^-^**

**Now let's let Deidara take this away with a **_**BANG!**_

**Deidara: Un!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO(wish I did though)**

_**Deidara's room/Akatsuki Den**_

* * *

"I won't say it again!_ ART IS ETERNAL!"_ Sasori roared at the stubborn blond.

"And I'm telling you: _Art lasts for the moment! MOMENT, UN!_ Deidara shot back with twice the rage.

These petty arguments never stopped, not even when Sasori and Deidara first met. Deidara's art was truly a master piece which sent people in awe. Sasori's art was a tear and joy to everyone. And as any artist should know: The world of an Artist it vast and competitive. The trick is to keep it new and surprising.

Deidara never needed to compare himself to "Pinocchio" again! Tobi was the only person who understood. Heck, Tobi at least tried to create something. The childish Akatsuki amazed him. Tobi took flower classes on their last vacation, and ever since then Konan could barely hold a candle to him. And that bouquet of white roses topped with the centerpiece a red-purple rose and a love poem:

_An Artist's life is vast, but never lasts._

_But one's life has touched my heart and lasts and lasts._

_If art lasts for the moment, then mine and your life also will._

_But! Where we may go or happens; our love will forever be eternal._

_Sincerely and forever more, your love_

_Tobi._

Deidara shed a tear and made a home-made frame and hung it and his side of the room. So when he woke up, he saw it. Sasori on the other hand was impulsive and ...jealous. Deidara found this out when Sasori threatened to burn it. But Tobi came in then laughed childishly saying he wanted to "walk" with Sasori-No Danna. After he and Sasori came back, Sasori seemed...dead. He was so silent that you could hear his heartbeat. Geez! What kind of walk did they have?!

But now Sasori all of a sudden lashed out at Deidara without a given reason!He says its art but that's not the case. Sasori took Deidara by the shirt and jerked him around.

"You!" he bellowed, "You and your damned_ Lover_! How do you know he _actually_ loves you!?"

Deidara was enraged now. How_ dare _he question Tobi!? Deidara pulled away and struck Sasori across the face. Sasori gasped.

"How dare you?!" Tobi is more then you'll ever fucking be!" Deidara screamed with new rage.

With that Sasori reached out and pulled out a chunck of Deidara's golden hair. This made Deidara scream in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Deidara choked out a cry holding his head. Good thing Deidara's hair was like Rapunzel. Serious knocks came from the door. The other Akatsuki had came out.

"Deidara, you okay?!" Zetsu had yelled.

"What the *bleep* is going on?!" Hidan jumped in.

"Hidan...go back to bed." Kukuzu sighed.

"Oi, Oi,Oi,OI! Dei-Dei's my friend ya' know! You old prude!" Hidan hissed back.

Sasori scuffed and yancked Deidara up. "Get up you-" Sasori was cut off when the door flew across the room. The two artists stopped and looked. Deidara whimpered in shock to whom was responsible for the broken door.

"T-To...bi?" he stammered. Sasori let go and stared at the masked Akatsuki. Tobi stood so...quietly...he wasn't cheering, or joking, or laughing, just...starring. Deidara didn't know who it was and apparently, no one else. Everyone was silent. Deidara could of sworn he saw Itachi cling to Kisame's arm like a child watching a murder. Then Pain and Konan came out.

"What the hell is going-"

Pain stopped when he saw Tobi.

"Hiiii Pain-samaaaa!" Tobi finally said. Konan shivered. Then Tobi walked toward Sasori slowly then peck up speed when Sasori started backing up. Deidara shivered and stepped aside watching his partner shake and his lover creep. Sasori was backed into a corner and stared at Tobi. Tobi leaned his face and shouted,

"BOO!"

Sasori yelped.

"...Baka." Tobi murmured in a voice that wasn't his. Then Tobi turned to the Akatsukis that looked like they shit their pants and then turned to Deidara. Who was scared out of his mind. Tobi stretched out his arms to Deidara. Deidara ran to him and hugged him for dear life. _And scared of Tobi!_

"What's going on, un?" Deidara whispered near tears. Tobi shushed him.

"Everything's alright now." Tobi coaxed.

Then Itachi spoke in a hoarse tone. "Liar..."

Deidara jerked up and glared at the pale Uchiha about to speak some "French" until Tobi interrupted him. Tobi strolled over to Itachi pushing Kisame out the way, everyone was all eyes.

"I'm sorry Itachi-kun," Tobi hummed caressing Itachi's cheek. "Tobi didn't quit hear you."

Itachi glared up at him with hard eyes. "I said you're a damn li-"

Then Tobi back handed him across the face sending Itachi crashing to the floor. Itachi coughed blood. Kisame gasped and ran to his aid. Everybody took a few steps back and gulped. Deidara trembled violently. This is _not _like Tobi! This _couldn't_ be Tobi! This_ isn't_ Tobi! _THIS IS NOT TOBI! _Deidara ran to him hugging him tenderly.

"Tobi...sweet heart, un...?" He murmured in Tobi's Akatsuki pajamas.

"Tobi's a sleepy boy." Tobi yawned. _That_ was Tobi.

"Deidara looked up in relief. "What happened, un?" Deidara was so confused.

"Tobi wanted to sleep with Sampei!" Tobi hugged Deidara and with that led him to his room. Deidara turned to the Uchiha on the floor; he only saw part on his face...which was streaked with a...tear line? Was he crying? And Deidara knew he saw Itachi mouth a sentence...he thought he said:

_"How could you..."_

Tobi left everyone agape.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Epicenes rules! OKay stay tuned for part 4! **

**Comments everyone ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

***Pink Panter music* Part 4 has arrived. People please comment, I want to know what you guys think! Plllleasssse!**

**OKAY! On with the Fic. Madara, take it away! I DON'T OWN NARUTO(wish I did though**)

_**Madara's Second Bedroom/Akatsuki Den**_

* * *

"AGH! How_ dare_ Sasori yank out _my_ Deidara's precious sunshine locks?!_ HOW DARE HE?!"_ Madara's thoughts were outraged by Sasori's actions.

There's one thing about Madara: If he's Tobi and you mess with Deidara...well let's just say Tobi's _not_ a good boy then. Madara led Deidara in his cozy room. Madara sat the confused Deidara on the black covered bed. By the look on his lover's face Deidara wanted answers. Deidara's never seen this room before. Madara enjoyed making love to the blond, especially when he's confused and hurt. His need for comfort made the sadistic Madara a romantic. Deidara's baby-blue eyes, his golden hair that looked so lavishing without the ponytail and headband. And his body figure fit Madara's perfectly...in Madara's eyes _this_ was perfection and much more. Madara rubbed circles on his blond's back. Deidara finally calmed down and looked at Madara.

"Sampei, forget Sasori! I'll ask Pain-sama if you can stay in my room." "Tobi" giggled.

Deidara smiled, "What about Zetsu, un?" he asked flattered by Tobi's concern.

"Uhh...Zestu...freaks Tobi out now. Hehe" Madara spoke the truth.

Even if Zetsu is his right hand man, that doesn't mean he scared the shit out of Madara. How the heck do you even end up like that...that...thing?! Deidara tilted Tobi's mask to see his lips. Madara chuckled. He trailed his finger on Deidara's soft wanting lips. Madara was heating up.

"Tobi...I want to ask...who are you, really, un?"

_"..."_ Madara felt as though he was screwed now. Madara could simply lie...but damn it! Unlike Itachi, it hurt to lie to Deidara! It felt REAL bad!

"S-Sampei...", Madara didn't know either to lie or tell the truth, "Tobi is..."

Then the perfect thing hit Madara.

Madara revealed his shiringan. "I'm an Uchiha. My name is-" God how Madara hated this person but this was an emergency. "Obito Uchiha."

Deidara's eyes grew wide and bit down on his bottom lip.

"I-I'm sorry Sampei!" Madara hugged Deidara tight. Now he was telling the truth.

"I-I know Sampei hates Uchihas...but I love you Sampei! Please forgive Tobi! Tobi's sorry Sampei!"

Madara's apology stunned himself and Deidara. But it was true...Madara was head over heels for the blond...he'd kill the Akatsuki for him. Deidara pulled away and smiled joyfully. He kissed Madara full on the lips.

"That's all I wanted, the truth, un." Deidara smiled brightly. He pushed Madara down and sat on top of him. "I know you usually...but can we do it this way tonight?" Deidara nervously blushed.

Madara smiled, "You're the Sampei!" Deidara laughed and gave Madara kisses on the neck.

"Thank you. You're the only one who tells me the truth. Thank you for being honest with me, un."

_AW NO! DON'T SAY THAT!_ Now Madara felt _BAD,BAD,BAD! _Oh how his heart ached.

_Why? Why'd he have to say that?! OH GOD, WHY?! _Even if they made love a hundred times , Madara felt the same. Horrible...for not telling is love who he really is. _And it hurt more to think what would happen if he found out…_

* * *

**Uh-oh. Madara's in a fix huh? ^-^**

**Madara: Shut up! I fell sick! T-T**

**Stay tuned for Part 5! Comments please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the 5th part...the epicenes and tragedy is almost here. YAY! I was inspired by a picture I say of Itachi and Madara.**

**I love stories...can't stand one shots...especially short ones -**

**OK! Let me shut up and start the story! Wonder if Itachi's okay _... I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**(wish I did though)**

_**Itachi's room/Akatsuki Den**_

* * *

"That mother ficking son of a- oww,ow,ow,ow,ow!" Itachi wined.

"Itachi-sama, calm down." Kisame soothed putting a bag of ice on Itachi's swore cheek.

"Geez...Tobi hit you hard!"

Kisame was freaked! He'd never seen Tobi like that in his life. Kisame sighed. He didn't like what was happening lately. First Itachi now Tobi, man there'd sure to be a meeting soon from Pain! Itachi took the ice bag and kept it to his cheek. Then a tear came to his eye. It wasn't the pain; it was the person who'd done the pain.

" Damnit! How could he?!" Itachi chocked.

Kisame tilted his head, "Tobi? Yeah...that kid's got problems."

Itachi was sad and angry. Madara…

Did he now love that stupid blond?! Did he think he could have him still?! Itachi used to be his everything! Itachi started chuckling like a crazy man.

"Oh Sensei...hm,hm,hm..."

"Itachi...has lost it..." Kisame sighed.

Itachi turn sharply to him, "What did you say?!"

Kisame put up his hands in defense. "I said Tobi's lost it!"

"THAT'S _NOT_ TOBI!" Itachi roared.

"Well you're not the only one who thinks that-" Kisame laughed.

"No Kisame! That boy, that _man_...that isn't Tobi. He's not who he says he is!" Itachi had enough he was going to spill his guts.

Kisame was taken aback. What was Itachi talking about?

"Kisame, do you still have that picture of Tobi naked in the bathtub?" Itachi asked, going into the dresser and taking out an old photo.

"Yeah."

Kisame pulled out a picture out of his shirt and held it. "I asked Zetsu for it because it had Tobi's face...and his sexy, sexy body..." Kisame started drooling. Itachi smacked Kisame and shoved the old photo in his hand.

"Itachi! Where did all those love had marks come from?!"

Kisame got a nosebleed. He looked at the old picture that had a man with long hair holding a flower; his head was resting in Itachi's lap. Kisame looked at Itachi's neck though...it was full of hickeys! Itachi blushed and pointed at the man with long hair and Tobi with short hair.

"Kisame look! See the faces', the hair,...FOR GOD SAKE LOOK AT THE SEXY BODY!" Itachi yelled frustrated. Kisame looked at Itachi's face and knew as a friend he wasn't losing his mind. Kisame carefully examined the two pictures. Itachi watched.

No reaction.

Confused reaction.

Panicking reaction.

Stunned reaction.

Mouth gaping reaction.

_"Bingo!"_

"Itachi..." Kisame spoke in a low voice. Looking into Itachi's wounded expression. "Who is this?" Kisame said pointing to the man with the flower. Itachi felt sick he looked deep into the picture and remembered Madara's words clear as day...

_"Itachi...you seem so distant...is there something bothering you?" Madara asked lying on Itachi's lap with closed eyes. Itachi stared blankly into space tangling his fingers in his lover's thick hair. _

_"Nothing. Just...thinking" Itachi looked down at his Uchiha love. Madara half opened his eyes to look up at him. Ruby eyes met black eyes. _

_"What are you going to ask?" Madara smiled._

_Itachi sighed, "Do you love me?" Madara raised an eyebrow and smiled. He grabbed the back of Itachi's head pushed down and kissed his lips roughly. "How could I not?" he chuckled._

"Itachi! Are you okay? Itachi!" Kisame shoock the blank Uchiha until he broke into tears.

Kisame's eyes grew wide. "Itachi, what's wrong...I can't help if you keep crying."

Kisame hugged the sobbing Itachi and stroked his back. Kisame understood now. Who ever that man was...he was in the Akatsuki and_ he_ was _Tobi!_ But something didn't add up...

"Kisame...Kisame..." Itachi was bawling now.

He hated Madara for all this pain! Madara wasn't the man he thought he was. Itachi's mission to kill the Uchiha's was the first Hokaga's decision. Itachi couldn't possible kill his little brother, Sasuke! Madara just saw it as a weakness. How he wished he could have killed him then. Damn him…Damn him to hell!

"Ma...dara..." Itachi said slowly. Kisame cupped his face in disbelief.

"Did you say Madara...Madara Uchiha?!" Kisame jumped.

"YES!" Itachi screamed and hopped up. "My supposed lover, the leader of the Uchiha clan, the one who fought the first Hokage, the one who destroyed Konaha with the Nine-tailed Fox, MADARA UCHIHA!" Itachi started panting he felt woozy.

_...(he was sick after all...)_

Kisame blinked and absorbed everything. Itachi explained Madara had the ultimate shaningan...and has lived for years. Kisame was a good listener...but this was too much.

"So wait..." Kisame's eyes widened. "DOES THAT MEAN _HE'S_ THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI?!" Itachi was about to answer then stopped. Kisame looked at Itachi.

"...Ita-"

Itachi jerked forward and vomited.

"OH GOOD GOD!" Kisame screamed leading Itachi to the bathroom.

The next morning; some of the Akatsuki left to find and seal the One tail sealed inside the Sand Village's Kazakage, Garra.

Deidara and Sasori

Kisame had to go somewhere to, but Itachi was ill so he stayed.

Kisame propped Itachi's head with a pillow.

"Itachi, I'm having Zetsu stay with you to keep an eye on you and if you need something."

Itachi coughed and thanked Kisame. Itachi was glad Pain paired him with the Shark-man. Before Kisame left Itachi grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and pulled him down. Their lips met for a brief moment...Kisame's lips were...softer then he thought. Itachi blushed violently and hid underneath the blanket. Kisame blushed a little and walked away singing.

_"I love you. I've loved all along. And I miss you, been away for far too long."_

Itachi looked up when the door closed. Kisame sang that often, even if Kisame's voice couldn't compare to Hidan's voice. Itachi grew to like the song. Itachi's face turned pink.

"And I...suppose I've loved you all along to." Itachi closed his eyes and called for Zetsu. Zetsu popped out of the floor.

"Yes?" Zetsu's lighter half said. Itachi pointed to the photo on the dresser.

"I need this delivered to Deidara's room when he leaves." Itachi didn't want to hurt the blond, but he needed to know the truth. Madara wanted to be with Itachi...but he molested him and betrayed him. The least Itachi could do was warn Deidara...before he got really hurt.

Zetsu nodded...then his darker half said, "Damn Itachi, those are some huge hickeys!"

"Shut up." Itachi groaned.

"_Am I…really protecting Deidara? Or…am I just jealous?"_

* * *

**Ooooooo! What's going to happen? I guess Madara's nightmare is flaring! O-O And it also seems Itachi's relized some things to. Stay tuned for Part 6! ^_^**

**Comments please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. Writter's block T-T But! I will have another fanfic for my wonderful reader's so hold on tight! I DON'T OWN NARUTO(wish I did though)**

_**Deidara's and Tobi's room/Akatsuki Den**_

* * *

"Ohh, Tobi please stop, un!" Deidara tried to pry himself from his lover's grasp. Deidara and Tobi love their morning "Deidara can't go anywhere because Tobi's a horn ball" game.

"Okay, Okay. Tobi I gotta go, but I'll be back." Deidara finally got free and put on his Akatsuki cloak.

"Noooooooo!" Tobi wailed. "I don't want Deidara-Sampei to go!"

Tobi made a pout sound and folded his arms. Deidara chuckled. He loved Tobi's child-like trait; at first it irritated him but now it's something he looks forward to. Deidara strolled over to Tobi and sat next to him on the bed.

"Tobi."

"Nnno!"

Deidara poked him."Toobii."

"Nno!" Deidara neared his neck and began kissing him greedily.

"Ahahahahahaha! Okay! Tobi quit! Tobi quit!" Deidara sat up and kissed Tobi on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Dei-Dei will be fine." Deidara coaxed. " Sasori Dana won't bully me-or yank my hai, un." Deidara flipped his hair.

"Okay..." Tobi sighed. "I know you'll be fine; because Sampei's Art equals cool which equals super flat!" Tobi giggled.

"Awww!" Deidara pecked Tobi with kisses and slowly left the room.

Outside the Akatsuki Den, Sasori was entering his puppet to hide himself once more. He stared at Deidara, Deidara glared at him back. Sasori turned...he seemed so sad to Deidara. Deidara made a clay bird, he wanted to get done with this mission quickly.

"HEY!" A familiar voice called. Deidara turned and screamed like a school girl; which made Sasori jump. It was Hidan.

"DEI-DEI CHAN!"

"HIDAN SAN!" Hidan and Deidara ran to eachother and hugged like...well girls. Deidara saw Kakuzu standing behind Hidan shaking his head. Kakuzu is never far away from Hidan...wonder why?

"Hidan hurry up."

Hidan glared sharply at Kakuzu.

"OI! Shup up! You fucking dick!" Hidan looked into his half zipped cloak and took out a letter. Deidara accepted and opened it, his eyes grew wide.

"You're _not_ serious, un." Deidara gasped.

Hidan nodded his head.

"KARAOKE!" Hidan and Deidara screamed at once. Kakuzu and Sasori covered their ears-it didn't help.

"Oh my God, Shut up!" Sasori and Kakuzu shouted.

"All of you shut the hell up and get to work!" Pain ran out the Den screaming.

Everyone ran away

On the way to the Village Hidden in the Sand; Sasori did the unthinkable.

"I'm sorry, Deidara...!" Sasori choked out through his puppet. Deidara literally fell off his bird.

_"Did Sasori just...apologize?!"_

Deidara brushed his cloak and looked up... it was the Village Gate. Sasori sighed, "Anyway, we have a job to do here-"

"Hold up!" Deidara ran up to Sasori. "I know you usually act like an Asshole, but this is just weird!"

Sasori growled, "Look, I'm apologizing for last night."

Deidara looked down, "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For Tobi." Deidara's voice was but a murmur now, "Ever since we've been together, he acts so…_possessive, _un."

A silence went over them.

"We should get started." Sasori mumbled.

"Yeah." Deidara agreed.

The sun fell quickly and the wind was nothing but a howl when Deidara returned from the Sand Village. He landed his bird near a bon fire Sasori made.

"Well?" Sasori asked not looking up. He was tending to his puppets wiping them slowly.

Deidara sighed, "I hate scoping missions. You won't believe this he's not here!"

Sasori paused. "That's some bull shit."

"We spent hours traveling her-HOURS, UN!" Deidara bellowed. "I wanna go home."

"Where? Back to your lover?" Sasori mumbled going back to his puppets.

"Oh not this shit again!" Deidara growled. "What's your problem with me and Tobi being together, un?"

Sasori chuckled not looking at Deidara.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I hate the fact he's lying to you." Sasori finally looked at him with a stone face. "Do you even know who he is?"

"O-Of course." Deidara hissed, "He's Obito Uchiha, un."

Sasori's eyes grew wide with anger. "You actually _believed_ him?!"

"What?! That's who he said he is!"

"How stupid are you?!" Sasori yelled, "Do you believe everything he says?"

"That's right, un, because I trust him! He would never lie to me. Not like everyone else of my past, un." Deidara choked on the last part. "What do you know Sasori? I think you just fucking jealous, un!"

"That's right! Of course!" Sasori grabbed Deidara by his wrists and pinned him to the ground. Deidara cried out in pain, Sasori was heavier then he looked.

"I am jealous that he has the trust of someone so loving."

"Sa-Sasori! What the hell are you doing, un? L-let me go!" Deidara struggled which only made Sasori press harder on his wrists.

"He's been lying to you and still is." Sasori's voice lowered. "Deidara…"

"Sasori, I'm warning you, let me go-" Deidara was cut off when their mouthes met. He whimpered when he felt a tongue snake its way inside his mouth. He bit down making Sasori hiss in pain. A stream of blood ran down his chin.

"Have you gone mad!?" Deidara yelled.

Sasori blinked at Deidara. "No…just in love…I guess."

"Sa-Sasori?"

Sasori bit his lip. He tore a piece of his Akatsuki cloak and tied the other's hands. He made sure the mouths were covered.

"Sasori! What in the hell are you doing, un?!" Deidara yelled struggling.

Sasori pinned him down with his full body weight. "Deidara you're not _that_ stupid." He licked the other's neck, "You _know_ what I'm doing."

"Get the fuck of me!" Deidara screamed.

No matter how many times Deidara pleaded or screamed; Sasori continued until he had Deidara undress.

"Stop it!" Deidara yelled.

"You've got a lot of will Deidara. I also said the same thing to you _Tobi_ when he thought this was funny." Sasori murmured.

"W-what are you talking about, un?" Dedara shuddered when he felt a finger probe him. "N-no agh stop…"

"He seems to really enjoy S&M play. Did you know that?" Sasori asked casually. He moved his finger wildly in Deidara making him moan. Sasori flipped him over to get more access.

"T-Tobi would…Tobi would never do that…" Deidara whimpered. "To-Tobi's not that kind of person, un! Ah!" Deidara felt something wet inside him. "No not that! Stop please!"

Sasori ignored the blond's pleas and continued licking his hole. "Well, you're quite hard now."

"You fucking sick bastard!" Deidara screamed.

Sasori lend down to his ear, "I guess you don't know him that well… you don't know his favorites kicks."

Deidara whimpered when he felt Sasori push against him.

"Stop it!..." Deidara whimpered.

"Deidara…really ask yourself. Do you know your lover like you say you do?" Sasori asked before taking completely.

Deodara cried out. He begged and begged but it all fell on deaf ears. Sasori was in his own world.

"_What am I doing?"_ He thought reaching his limit.

Deidara's screaming became faint cries and moans.

"_This can't be happening….Why? I'm so confused."_

"Deidara…" Sasori mumbled.

"Ahh! No d-don't come inside of me!" Deidara cried.

As soon as he said it was as soon as he happened. Sasori collapsed onto the other's back.

"_Deidara…I'm sorry…" He tought "But I love you."_

* * *

***O.O Okay when I re-read this I was like. "Okay no more **_**Okane Ga Nai **_**for me ever. Or mabey nothing that involves rape." Well if you guys hate me for this it's cool. This scared me. Stay tunned for part 7!**

**Comment Please ^.^***


End file.
